


Be Happy

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Stephanie tells Tobin to go after happiness with Christen while she is still pondering about her relationship, or lack their of, with Kelley





	

Stephanie walks over to Tobin and they hug then she sits down in the chair as Tobin sits on the couch.

"Tobin, you deserve to be happy. And I'm not that person who keeps someone back from happiness." Stephanie said.

"So I'm not the person you chose." Tobin said.

"No. But I heard that Christen is waiting for you to ask her out." Tobin slightly blushes.

"She makes you happy, Tobs. Go ask her out."

"Are you going to ask Kelley out? Officially?"

"It's not that easy. She's in New Jersey for the NWSL season and I am playing in Kansas City."

"So, you did choose Kansas City."

"The team is looking to rebuild after the email scandal and bad season and I'm helping. Go get your girl. I'll be ok."

"You know, Kelley's in love with you and I knew after meeting you that you fell head over heels for her. Don't let distance keep you from happiness." Tobin said then heads upstairs. Stephanie quietly sighs, knowing that Tobin was right.

"You coming to movie night?" Ohai asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie gets up and heads to the elevator with Ohai. During movie night with Moe, Lindsey and Ohai, Stephanie can't shake off what Tobin said about distance and happiness.

"Guys, let me ask you something." Stephanie said.

"What's up?" Moe asked, pausing the movie.

"If you found happiness with someone and distance was a factor, would do anything it takes to be with the person, despite the distance?"

"Is this a hypothetical question?" Lindsey asked and Stephanie nods.

"My answer is depends on how much the person means to you and how close you are to them."

"Ok."

Down the hall, Tobin kisses Christen's forehead as they relax in the bed.

"Is she going to ask Kelley out?" Christen asked.

"I hope so. I'm glad she pushed us together, though."

"Me too."

Tobin hugs Stephanie before the welcome meeting in January then Stephanie hugs Christen.

"Did you tell her?" Tobin asked Stephanie, who shakes her head no.

"Steph, we all know that you and Kelley are head over heels for each other. You got Ali and Ash back together and you got us together. You're like the love guru of the team." Christen said.

"I'm going to tell her. Eventually. I got back from England three days ago after packing up my flat and shipping everything to my house in Kansas City." Stephanie said.

"We have got to knock their senses into each other." Ohai said to Moe, Lindsey, Tobin, Christen, Ashlyn and Ali the next day. Stephanie is sitting with Becky, Sydney and Amy as they talk about the upcoming season for Kansas City and Kelley is sitting with Carli, Kling and JJ and keeps glancing over at Stephanie.

"How in the world are we suppose to do that?" Ashlyn asked.

"I...have no idea." Lindsey said.

"She hasn't been forthcoming about her relationship, or lack there of, with Kelley." Christen said.

"They're up to something." Stephanie said to her FCKC teammates as she looks over at the group of 7, quietly talking.

"That can't be good." Becky said.

"So, why haven't you asked Kelley out yet?" Sydney asked.

"Why do I have to be the one to ask her?"

"Uh, you did date Tobin, Kelley and Ashlyn at the same time like you were part of the Bachelorette." Becky said.

"Wait, so Kelley thinks you didn't choose her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"Guys, I'm scared." Stephanie said.

"Just go for it. What's the worse that can happen?" Sydney asked. Stephanie gets up and looks at Kelley as the group of 7 look over. She walks over.

"No, I got a date tonight." Kelley said then Stephanie stops in her tracks. She looks down, turns around and walks out of the room.

"Kel, you are a freaking idiot." Sydney said.

"What are you talking about?" Kelley asked.

"Stephanie is in love with you, you twit." Ohai said.

"What?"

"She was going to ask you out. Now, she lost her chance." Ashlyn said.

Kelley knocks on the door and Ali is standing there.

"Can I talk to her? Please?" Kelley asked.

"She's in the shower. Kelley, just...give her time." Kelley nods and walks away.

"Thanks." Stephanie softly said from her side of the room.

"You're welcome."

Kelley holds her phone up to her ear.

"I want to be traded to FC Kansas City." Kelley said on the phone.

Kelley walks into the hotel hallway after her date and sees Stephanie sitting in the hallway.

"Locked out?" Kelley asked.

"Yeah. Ohai is with Moe and Carli and my phone is inside the room. You look beautiful." Stephanie said.

"Thanks. But the date was a dud." Stephanie pats beside her and Kelley sits down with her legs crossed in front of her. Kelley reaches over and interlaces their fingers together and places her head on Stephanie's shoulder. Stephanie places her head against Kelley's.

Ohai turns the corner and sees Stephanie and Kelley asleep in the hall outside the room, cuddled against one another.

"These two need to have their heads knocked together." She whispered.

**After Kelley and Stephanie kissed in the hallway (see The New Girl story)**

The two of them place their foreheads against one another and hold hands as they both smile.

"I was an idiot for not telling you right away." Stephanie softly said.

"Me too, but since I'm moving to Kansas City."

"Live with me."

"And you took the words right out of my mouth. I love you, Stephanie Peterson."

"And I love you Kelley O'Hara." They tenderly kiss. Down the hall, their teammates fist bump with each other then gives the new couple privacy.


End file.
